


Heart and Soul

by httpjxn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood look-alike, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Jess is Magnus' ex, M/M, Malec AU, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Virgin Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjxn/pseuds/httpjxn
Summary: "For so long, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Men, or women.. You've unlocked something in me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write any fanfic, also english isn't my first language so please bear with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a little busy with school works but i'll try to update as  
> much as I can.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=syqgqa)  
> 

(Alec's POV)

  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Isabelle, my younger sister, kept pacing around the room waiting for me to wake up.

 

Not that I'm a heavy sleeper, quite the opposite actually. But last night I kept having anxieties since I was moving to a new college and all.

Though it's super exciting to move to a new town and meet new people. There in my hometown, I have never met someone I got along with so well, Izzy was considered my only friend.

  
"Izzy could you please stop shouting? I'm up relax." I got up and headed straight to the shower to wash up.

 

Will I make friends? Will they like me? Will they even accept me? I have always had some issues with crowds and a really hard time socializing.

And what makes all of this even more difficult is that people have always considered me different, or the ones I knew anyways. Well, I'm gay. Good thing I learned to accept himself long time ago, Isabelle did too and that's what really matters to me.

  
"Alec! Come on boy, we're going to be late!", It was mom's turn to shout. I got dressed as fast as possible, I decided to go with a pair of black jeans, a burgundy t-shirt and a black jacket on top and finally black combat boots. Then, I headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

  
********

 

"I'm going to miss you both, so much." Izzy and I hugged mom and our little brother max goodbye. "We promise to visit you whenever we can. Okay?" We assured her before leaving.

 

Mom really meant everything to me. Ever since my parents got a divorce because my dad cheated on her, we became closer than ever. It was my idea to move to a new town, I just wanted us to leave everything behind and start a new chapter in our lives.

 

We hurried inside to the office to get our schedules. As we approached it a middle-aged lady showed up and moved towards the front desk, "Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked nicely.

 

"Good morning, we're Alec-Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, we're the new students. Could we have our schedules please?"

"Yes of course, just wait a minute please." She handed us the papers.

  
We examined our schedules for a while, "My schedule sucks." Izzy started to complain as always. I rolled my eyes without saying anything, I didn't need any more stress.

We immediately went to our separate dorms, thankfully they weren't far away from college. I wanted to share a room with Izzy since I'm not too fond of sharing the same room with a stranger. But she, on the other hand, didn't like the idea.

                 ********

  
I unpacked nearly all my stuff and organized my drawers. Luckily my roommate didn't show up yet, so I took the bed by the window.

 

About half an hour later, I heard Izzy barging into my dorm. "Alec come on! Haven't you finished unpacking yet?" Excitement was written all over her face.

"Izz, our classes start in like fifteen minutes. We still have time." I let out a sigh. To be honest, I'm still not completely ready to face all the new people let alone interact with them.

"But we don't have anything to do, let's go please." She got out and I didn't have any other choice but to follow her because I knew she wouldn't stop whining if I didn't.

  
As time passed, the cafeteria got crowded more and more. And students were already heading out to their classes.

"Izzy my class is about to start, I'll see you later on the break." I gave her a small hug. My heart started to beat just a little faster, sometimes I wish my personality was more like Izzy's so I didn't have to worry this much about situations like this.

********

 

As I entered the room, everyone was already seated down chatting, and waiting for the class to begin.

 

  
"You must be the new student, I'm Mrs. Anderson and I'll be your business law teacher for this year." The teacher said as she was heading to the large desk.

  
"Introduce yourself to the class a little bit if you please." That was so ridiculous, I did not think I would still have to do this even in college. "M-My name is Alec, Alec Lightwood and uhm I'm very good at archery." It was less embarrassing than I imagined it to be, or so I thought.

  
Some students gazed at me and whispered things to each other, others just smiled and I tried as much as I could to cool down and not to blush like a twelve years old boy.

I quickly took my seat not wanting any more attention, and tried to concentrate and take notes of what Mrs. Anderson was saying.

            
And just like that classes were passing one after another. This could be fun, I thought.

 

I found Izzy waiting for me in the uni's cafeteria, we chatted a little about classes and everything around here in general. I was really glad that Izzy would be with me through the whole thing.

  
After a while, she disappeared to God knows where just to show up again with a short red-headed girl who seemed nice, I guess. Did Izzy make friends already?!

 

"Alec this is Clary, Clary Fray and apparently we share the same classes together. Clary this is Alec, my grumpy ass brother." And for some reasons they thought that whatever she said was so damn funny considering how much they were laughing.

"Hey! I'm not grumpy."

  
"Hello there, it's nice to meet you." Clary sticked her hand out. "You too." I tried my best to show her any interest, and it's not that I didn't like her but lots of things were running in my head in that moment.

 

"You know what, you two should come with me and i'll introduce you to my friends. You'll really like them, I promise." It was like Izzy knew that I would refuse, so instead of waiting for me to reply she grabbed me up by my arm leaving me no other choice but to go with them.

 

Obnoxious laughter slowly died down to a few small chuckles as we approached the small group, or Clary's friends. Eventually they all turned their attention to us, which made me feel rather uncomfortable.

 

"Hey guys! This is Isabelle, we have the same classes together and that's her brother Alec. They're new in town." She had a wide smile playing around her face.

 

"Alec, Izzy that's Simon, Maia, Raphael, Lydia, and my _lovely_ boyfriend Jace." She finished pointing at the blond-haired guy. All of them were greeting us, introducing themselves more, asking us different questions, and genuinely seemed warm and fun, well except for the blond-haired one Jace, I believe.

  
He had this weird expression on his face where he almost looked slightly surprised? Whenever he looked at me his eyes would just widen a little bit and he'd try to brush it off and look away. Also, he literally said nothing the whole time except if someone directed something at him. I didn't understand what was up with him, did our presence make him feel that uncomfortable? Because he didn't look like the anti-social or the shy type of guy.

 

 

"Has anyone seen _Magnus_?" The dark-haired boy, Raphael, suddenly interrupted.

Magnus? What an interesting name.

 

 

"He left with a girl this morning, Leah? Lexie? I don't really know I don't bother asking him anymore." Clary replied. Wow. Whoever this Magnus is he must have.. a very good social life.

 

"There he is!"

 

I looked up in his direction, and to say that I was completely speechless is honestly an understatement.

  
He had some dark blue streaks in his hair which fell perfectly across his eyes, he also had a little bit of makeup on his face that enhanced his beautiful features. He was wearing a maroon bomber jacket with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that are ridiculously tight om him.

 

I didn't realize I was deeply staring at him until I felt Izzy trying to grab my attention.

  
"Hey _bitches_." Magnus' voice is pretty deep, and he seemed to enjoy swearing, not that I minded. In fact that made him look hotter if that's even possible.

 

  
"Did I miss anythi-" He stopped talking halfway through, just when his eyes fell on mine.

  
"Who are you.."


	2. Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, so you're my roommate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I will be updating soon.
> 
> P.s: Don't forget to check the tags.

  
"Who are you.." Magnus said, raising his left eyebrow, and cocking his head to the side so that his hair fell more on his eyes.

 

  
Everyone was silent, they were looking at me expecting me to say something. So I decided to finally brave up a bit and introduce myself to him and I sort of wished I didn't?

 

"Uh I'm Alec Lightwood.."

 

"I haven't seen you around." He stated with a curious look on his face.

 

"No, I'm new here, I just moved to this college." I pointed out before he turned his face to look away.

 

  
"I wasn't really asking, but thanks for the information anyways." He interrupted with a forced smile.

 

"Oh, I'm Magnus Bane if you unfortunately don't know me yet."

 

"It's.. a pleasure to meet you." I stood there awkwardly not sure what to say.

 

 

"Thank you I'm quite flattered. Well, I have to go. See you around my loves." He made a dramatic exit.

 

  
"What's his freaking problem?" I unintentionally snapped at them. Did he have to be rude? I hate the type of people who feel the need to add their stupid and _rude_ remarks for no reason at all.

 

 

  
"Hey look Magnus doesn't act like this with everyone. He's really nice once you get to know him. He must be a little busy or something." That Raphael guy jumped quickly to defend him and I simply decided to ignore him because that's really not an excuse.

  
An awkward silence fell over for awhile until the nerdy guy tried to break it and change the subject.

  
Then we gathered our stuff and left as our next class was about to begin.

  
********

 

  
Finally, the college day was over. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but also could've been better.

  
I returned back to my dorm, and noticed that the door was slightly cracked open. Looks like my roommate was already in there.

I entered the room quickly to check who was it.

 

"Oh, so you're my roommate?" It came out more of a statement than a question.

 

"It's you! Damn I'm actually relieved it wasn't some weird ass guy.", Raphael let out a laugh.

 

 

"Though I doubt that being weird is worse than being grumpy." The dark-haired guy jokingly said. "And by the way, I got this dorm booked up for awhile now." He mentioned.

 

"Can everyone stop calling me grumpy already." I faked being hurt over what he previously said and he played along.

 

  
"Something came up and I gotta go, I might be late so if you're going out somewhere don't forget to lock the door." Raphael addressed before leaving.

 

  
I decided to take a shower to relieve some of my stress. I hopped inside closing my eyes to the water as the heat soaks into my skin. After what felt like an hour, I stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist.

 

I got out of the bathroom and just when I was about to unwrap the towel,

 

"Ehm ehm."

 

I jolted up in surprise, and I felt like my heart was almost ripped out of my chest.

 

"Wha-What the hell are y-you doing here?" I asked barely being able to finish my sentence.

 

  
"I came here for Raphael." No one other than the infamous Magnus Bane answered, eyeing me up and down unashamedly.

 

"He left hours ago, why didn't you call him before coming?"

 

"I don't call, I just come and find him, and if not I wait." He said finally settling his eyes on mine.

 

  
"How did you get in here anyways?" I grabbed anything from the drawer behind me trying to cover up my chest as much as I could.

 

"You don't have to do that you know.. fine I like what I saw." He cooed completely ignoring my previous question.

 

  
"I asked you a question." I snarled at him.

 

"He gave me spare keys, you see I visit a lot so we thought, well I thought it's the best idea if he did that." Magnus replied.

 

  
"That's definitely not going to happen, he doesn't live here alone." Noway in hell I was going to allow that guy to have keys to my dorm.

 

"I think it did." A smirk was playing around his face.

 

God, I'm trying my best not to hate him already.

  
"Could you just please get out, I don't think Raphael will be here any time soon. And I'm getting a little cold over here." I muttered the last part.

  
"I think I'm good. And It's not like I'm stopping you from wearing clothes." I was getting really done with his _smart_ comments.

  
I grabbed my stuff and went back to the bathroom to put some clothes on, because I knew he won't be leaving.

 

                ********

  
"Where did you find that?" I quickly hurried to Magnus trying to snatch my little notebook from his hands.

 

"Are you looking through my stuff?" I questioned him angrily.

 

He closed the notebook and placed it swiftly behind his back.

 

"No I wasn't. The drawer was already opened." He smiled smugly.

 

"Magnus I'm serious hand me the book." I attempted to grab it from behind his back.

 

"Why? Do you write in there your dirty kin-"

 

  
"Stop. Seriously just stop, I haven't done anything to you and you're being nothing but a pain in my ass since this morning."

 

  
"Am I really?" He asked raising his eyebrows, and it took me about five seconds to understand what he actually meant.

 

 

I rolled my eyes, and moved to my bed. He set down the notebook and sat on the other one.

 

"I'm tired and I want to take a nap." I told him hoping he'd understand what I was hinting at.

 

  
"Am I supposed to sing you to sleep?"

  
"No, you're supposed to get out because I won't be able to sleep if you or anyone else for that matter was in the same room." I corrected him.

 

  
"Ah so you're planning on staying awake the whole year. Don't worry then we'll kick Raphael out." Little laughter escaped his mouth.

 

"With him it's different, he would be a- I don't even know why am I explaining this to you. Just get out and I'll tell Raphael you stopped by when he returns back."

  
"I told you before I'll wait for him. Here." He stubbornly implied.

 

  
"You know what, you stay here and I'm leaving. I gave him my number tell him to text me when he gets back." I got up, grabbed my phone and keys and as I was about to reach the door handle he grasped my arm.

 

"Wait fine I will leave. Don't get too butthurt." He spoke rolling his eyes. He opened the door and got out.

 

I sighed and went back to the bed getting ready to nap. It took me some time before finally settling to sleep.

  
Would he keep causing me headaches for the rest of the year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


	3. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you free tonight?"

  
A week and a half had passed since the incident at the dorm with Magnus, and I hadn't heard anything from him. I didn't expect to.

 

I guess I could say I made some friends, we've hung out once as well. I was getting used to the place faster than I thought I would which is a big relief.

  
It was break time, so we all were gathered around the table we usually sit on, our laughters filling the cafeteria. No one seemed to mind though.

 

Midway through, Jace rose up from his chair yanking his leather jacket.

  
"Jace, where are you going?" Clary immediately asked.

 

He looked at her shrugging. "Just the bathroom."

  
That reminded me, I really needed to go to the bathroom just too lazy to get up. "Hey wait, I'm coming with you."

  
He almost glared at me but then quickly turned around and walked away. I followed him closely and neither of us said anything. He obviously doesn't enjoy talking so much.

  
We were just washing our hands when I decided to break the silence. "Do you not like me or something?"

  
He turned his face towards me. "Why would you think that?"

  
"Well, considering that this is literally the first time we say anything to each other ever since we met?" It was true. I noticed that whenever I was around he'd go silent. He also always seem uninterested in whatever I have to say.

 

He was quiet for a moment. "There's just nothing to talk about." He dried up his hands and went to reach for the door.

  
"Does my presence bother you this much?" I abruptly asked, without thinking.

  
Jace let out a sigh. When I glanced at him again, I caught him chewing the inside of his cheek. "Look, I told you I don't have any problems with you. Again there's just nothing to talk about." He demanded before heading out.

  
I let out a sigh before telling myself, it doesn't matter if he likes me or not it's his problem not mine.

 

               ********

  
I was grabbing the stuff I needed from my locker, getting ready to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde-haired girl approaching me. When I looked up she shot me a grinning smile. Do I know her? I asked myself.

 

"Hi there." The girl said leaning against the lockers.

 

"H-hey." I replied awkwardly.

  
"Do you not remember me?" She asked while playing with her hair.

  
Was I supposed to? "Uh I don't think so?"

  
She stood up straight, pointing at herself, "I'm Jessica, we sit next to each other?" She spoke out, looking a little offended.

  
"Jessica! Right, of course I remember." Not really, I didn't. "What's up?"

  
"Nothing much. I was just passing by and I saw you, thought I'd come and say hi." She went on, a cheeky grin reforming on her face broadly.

  
"And I was thinking, we should hang out sometime." She suggested moving a little closer.

 

"Yeah s-sure.."

 

"Great! How about tonight?" She offered getting a little too excited.

  
"Tonight? I'm sorry I don't think I can." I tried to reject her offer politely. I wasn't in the mood?

 

  
"We could go to some restaurant, or maybe..  hang out at my place? My roommate won't be there." She added an almost playful smirk as she said the last part. And I knew then what she just wants.

 

  
"I have some work to do, uh sorry." I responded rubbing the back of my neck.

 

  
"Oh c'mon, you could do that later. It'll be fun." She was being too pushy, and I was getting irritated already.

 

  
"I'm sorry, I just- I'm not really -"

 

 

"Interested. He's not interested. Just fuck off already." I glanced up to where the deep voice came from, just to see Magnus stepping closer to us. He shot the girl a glare.

 

  
"Excuse me, but I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to him." She angrily said pointing at me.

 

  
"And I'm talking to you, go away. I'm still asking politely." He calmly commanded. That's his definition of politely?

  
She threw me a disgusted look and stormed off, the sound of her high heels echoing through the hallways.

 

  
"What was that for? Who asked for your help?" I bursted out at him.

 

  
"She's one of my one night stands, believe me you don't wanna be near her." He 'warned' me, looking at me smugly. "So clingy."

 

  
"That's non of your business, that's my choice to make." I argued back, even though he basically did me a favor, but still I didn't give him any permission to speak for me.

  
"You're gay anyways so what's the point of going out with her." I uncontrollably let out a small gasp.

 

"N-no how- you don't know that." I wasn't ashamed of my sexuality. However, I was a little afraid he'd give me more shit for it. How did he even know?

 

"You just look gay." He mumbled checking me out. I copied his action, and looked down at myself trying to figure out why he assumed that.

 

  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "How does someone look gay? That's offensive you know."

  
"So it's true, you are." His lips curled into a smirk, looking up at me again.

 

  
A sudden wave of confidence washed over me. "Yes, I'm gay. Do you have any problems with that?"

 

  
"Not at all." He let out a laugh.

  
He continued, "In fact, it would be a shame to let such a pretty ass go to waste." He kept inching closer with every word he spat, until I was firmly trapped between the lockers and his body.

 

  
"Am I right Alexander?" He lowered his voice resting one hand on the locker behind me. It was the closest I've ever been to a person.

 

My breath was caught in my throat. "Alexander?" I managed to stammer out.

 

"That's your name, isn't it?"

  
"No-yes but no one calls me that.. it's just Alec." I felt my cheeks heating up.

  
"Right. Alexander it is then." He insisted which made me roll my eyes.

I tried to tug myself free from his grip but he quickly noticed and kept me in place. "Are you free tonight?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

  
"Why?"

  
"Just answer the question."

  
"I don't know.."

 

"Hmm, I'll come and pick you up at 7 then." He loosened his grip, winking at me before proceeding to walk away.

 

"Wait! Is this like-"

 

"Not a date!" He shouted while he continued walking, swaying his hips from side to side like some freaking supermodel.

  
I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Did Magnus Bane ask me to go out with him? Obviously it wasn't a date, he made that quite clear. But still, it was.. something.

  
                 ********

All the way to the dorm, I kept thinking whether I should go out with him or just turn down his offer.

 

  
For such a short amount of time, I managed to learn a thing or two about Magnus. He just seemed interesting, and I felt that deep down he was a complete different person than what he usually tries to show everyone.

 

When I got to my room, Raphael was already there, getting dressed along with Simon who was sitting crossed leg on Raphael's bed.

 

"Alec, hey!" They both said in union.

"Hey you two! Am I missing anything." I jokingly said before closing the door.

 

  
"We're going out for lunch, but Raphael is taking like forever to get ready." Simon huffed crossing his arms. "He'll look horrible anyways." He laughed and I joined him, laying my bag on the floor.

 

"I heard you, you know." Raphael's voice came from the bathroom.

 

"I'm getting hungry over here!"

 

"I'm sorry, love." Raphael moved closer towards Simon and gave him a small kiss on the lips, which was a monumental surprise for me.

 

"Wait, are you guys together?!" I literally cheered from excitement.

 

"Unfortunately." Raphael joked earning a hit on the shoulder from Simon.

 

"I feel betrayed. Almost two weeks and no one tells me anything!"

 

Simon started rambling, "Raphael doesn't like PDA that much, so maybe that's why we don't look like boyfriends. Which is a good thing I guess. Wait is it? What if someone tried to make a move on y-" Raphael shut him up with a kiss before stating, "You talk too much." Simon pulled him again for another kiss.

 

"Okay you guys are gross, stop this right now." I fake gagged, and they just laughed at me.

 

"Alright, I'm done lets get going." Raphael spoke making Simon sigh in relief. "Finally."

  
"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" Raphael called before closing the door.

 

                  ********

I closed the book that I was reading, and searched for my phone to look at the time. It was 5 pm already.

I was getting really hungry but forced myself to wait for tonight.

 

It hit me that I haven't decided yet what I should wear. I didn't want to look way too fancy, or too casual either.

 

'Why am I so nervous? we're just two normal people hanging out.' I kept telling myself over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


	4. Not a Date -part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say sorry for any mistakes, I was actually half-asleep while writing this.
> 
> I will be updating tomorrow!

 

After going through couple of outfits, I finally chose what to wear for tonight. It was nothing so special. I chose a black pants which I basically wear on daily basis, and a navy blue denim shirt with some black boots.

 

It was quarter to seven when I finished styling my hair and got completely ready. I sat on bed scrolling through my phone until it was time for Magnus to show up.

Time passed by, and it quickly hit 7 o'clock. I was getting nervous again, chewing the inside of my cheek, expecting a knock on the door at any moment.

  
I stood up from the bed, and paced around the room for what felt like hours, my legs felt almost sore. So I sat again and reached for the phone to check the time for like the fiftieth time. It was twenty-five to seven, Magnus hadn't showed up.

 

I kept thinking to myself, I should have gotten his number to make sure he still wants to go out and doesn't plan to bail on me.

 

  
I decided to check the time for the last time this night. Eight. I sighed to myself, of course he wasn't being serious. He was just fooling around and I actually believed him. How stupid of me.

 

I got up and I was about to unbutton the second button of the shirt, when I heard a loud knock on the door. Either Magnus or Raphael, I thought.

 

I opened it to see Magnus Bane looking very pleased for some reasons. He stood there and checked me out, slowly eyeing me up and down, very aware of me watching him with a glare.

 

"It's about time you freaking show up. I was just about to take my clothes off you know?" I snapped at him, still gripping the door.

 

"Damn, I would have loved that." He replied with a slight smirk on his face, which made me roll my eyes. "Anyways something important came up, I got a little busy." He continued.

 

"So are you ready?" He asked with a little grin.

 

"Have been for the past hour." I mumbled quietly as I went to grab my phone and the jacket.

 

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you say anything?"

 

"No, I'm ready." I closed the door behind me, locking it, and then followed him to his car. It was nice and looked quite expensive.

 

I jumped inside the car, where I was able to see what he was wearing since I didn't pay much attention to him before because I was a bit angry. He was wearing a black pants that looked similar to mine but a little tighter, and a long-sleeved grey shirt which was unbuttoned more than necessary. He looked so attractive to the point where I almost groaned.

 

"Hmm, what do you think?" He soon asked, and I could tell he was smirking by his voice.

 

I cleared my throat before managing to respond, "Th-think about what?" I stuttered shyly. Obviously, I knew what he was talking about.

 

He let out a small chuckle, "Nothing important."

 

 

I caught him watching me intensely from the mirror when he stopped the car at the red light, which made me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

 

He then noticed that and tried to keep me in place by holding my leg still. I jerked up at the contact, so he promptly removed his hand.

 

"Woah you okay?" He asked looking at me.

 

I turned to face him as well, "Why wouldn't I be?"

 

He just hummed in response and drove off as the lights turned green again.

             

                     ********

 

"Where are we going? Are you planning on killing me?" I groaned as I leaned my head against the window.

 

"Oh fuck, how did you figure this out." He dramatically exclaimed, mocking me.

 

"We've been driving for hours."

  
He rolled his eyes, "Not true."

  
"I'm so hungry, I could literally eat you right now." Then I realized how dirty I sounded. My cheeks heated up, and I felt myself blushing.

 

He made the situation even worse when he burst out into a fit of laughter, "Just wait until I find a place to stop the car."

 

"Seriously though I'm hungry." I complained again.

  
"Stop whining Alexander." Should I get to used to him calling me that instead of just Alec?

  
"We're here." Magnus spoke as he finally stopped the car.

  
"Follow me." He demanded, getting out, and I did as he said.

 

The place wasn't exactly fancy, so that made me kind of relieved. It was a small neat restaurant which looked really cozy.

 

  
"Magnus!" A voice shouted from the other side of the restaurant.

 

"Luke!" Magnus shouted back cheerfully.

 

"Long time no see buddy." He said as the man approached him pulling him into a small hug.

 

"How have you been?" The man asked him.

 

"I have been grand, life is getting more and more fantastic each day." Magnus replied sarcastically.

 

The man laughed, "You never change." He tapped lightly on his shoulder.

 

"And who must be that?" He pointed at me. I was standing next to Magnus awkwardly, fiddling with my hands, not knowing what to do or say.

 

"This is Alexander. A _friend_ of mine." He paused a bit before continuing to introduce me as a 'friend'.

 

"It's Alec." I corrected Magnus, sticking my hand out for the man with a small smile. He smiled back shaking it politely.

  
"He looks sort of familiar, doesn't he?" He said squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember where he saw me before.

 

"Uh right maybe." Magnus cleared his throat, and swiftly turned his face to search for an empty table for us to sit on.

 

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, I'll make sure to send someone to take your orders."

 

"Thanks Luke." Magnus finally spoke.

 

 

 

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm Nichole I'll be taking your orders for tonight." The waitress said with a polite smile which soon turned into a cheering one when she spotted Magnus.

 

"Bane! It's actually you!"

  
"Nikki, hey!" He replied, not as enthusiastically.

 

"I really missed you!"

 

"Ha ha, same here!"

 

  
"When was the last time I saw you? Oh, yes I remember! Do you?" She asked him with a wide smirk playing around her face.

 

He winked at her, "How could I forgot?"

 

"Indeed, it was unforgettable" She giggled.

 

 

"I'm ready to order." I couldn't stop myself from speaking. I felt like a third-wheel, just sitting there while they talk about their sex life together.

 

"Right, sorry." She chuckled, and held up a tiny notebook to write down our orders.

 

  
"Your food will be ready as soon as possible." I saw her folding up a small paper and shoving it in Magnus' hand before whispering something to him, probably her address or phone number or whatever, and then she left.

 

I crossed my arms over my chest, observing the few people who were sitting and chatting.

 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Magnus questioned after a few seconds later.

 

"Well, you seem quite busy with her. What am I supposed to say?" I threw a glare at him.

 

He laughed letting his head slightly fall back, "Are you jealous?"

 

"W-what of course not, why would I be. I was just saying, you two were talking about your sex life and I was sitting here like a complete idiot."

 

"Alright you idiot, I'll make sure not to make that happen again." And somehow he managed to lighten up the mood again.

  
A different waiter was back with our food, and I couldn't be any more grateful in my life. For the food.

 

                      ********

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


	5. Not a Date -part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know how to swim, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's another chapter! 
> 
> I sort of wanted it to be a little longer, but once again I wrote it half-asleep. It seems like I only get inspiration to write at night. *sigh*
> 
> I'll be updating soon!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=nh1jde)  
> 

 

 Magnus parked his car in front of a small building that was almost covered with grass and trees. Through the whole ride I kept asking him where we were going but he never told me.

 

It was getting really dark, and there weren't many people, or any at all. I was just a little bit afraid to what Magnus intentions could be but I just tried to brush this off.

 

"What is this place?" I asked as we got out of the car.

 

He didn't bother to answer me, he kept moving and I followed him silently. I walked slowly behind him trying to figure where we were heading to. As we walked more the utter silence was broken by the soothing sound of the water of the river. The place was surrounded by tall, bushy trees that were moving tenderly with the wind. The moon was the only light source that sneaked in, allowing us to see our surroundings.

 

"This place is so.. beautiful and relaxing." I said as I continued to observe the place, concentrating on every little detail.

 

"Right? I drive here whenever I feel like relaxing and winding down, it's such a special place." I could tell he really liked it here.

 

 

As I landed my eyes on him, I watched him unbuttoning his shirt briskly taking it off, along with his pants and kicking off his shoes.

 

My eyes widened at the sight, "What are you doing?"

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He smartly replied.

 

"You will get a cold! We're in the middle of the ni- Magnus! You're crazy." I tried to make him stop but it was too late. He was already jumping into the water, swimming to the other side.

 

I chuckled to myself as I moved closer to the river, and sat on a large rock near it.

 

"What are you waiting for? Get in the water already!" Magnus swam closer to where I was sitting.

 

"No, I'm definitely not doing that. The water is so damn cold! And I don't really know how to- never mind. I'm not getting in the water." I stuttered saying the last part.

 

"You don't know how to what?" A smirk was already forming on his face.

 

"It's n-nothing, okay?" I brushed off.

 

"You don't know how to swim. Do you?" He let out a loud chuckle.

"Of course I do know how to-. No, no I actually don't."

 

He laughed softly, "It's fine, the water is not that deep anyways. Just get in."

 

"It's so cold!"

 

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a baby, come on loosen up!"

I sighed before getting up from where I was sitting, "Okay whatever, though I'm not taking the shirt off." I spoke while taking my pants off.

 

"Are you serious? You're going to swim in a buttoned up shirt!" He scoffed at me.

 

"Alright then. I'm not getting in there anymore." I stubbornly replied.

"Okay don't take it off. Just fucking get in." Magnus huffed.

 

"This is so stupid." I muttered, my legs were already in.

 

Just as I felt the water hitting the upper part of my body, I gasped loudly and my first intention was to run out of the water. Magnus noticed my action, so he quickly grabbed me by my waist and pushed me forcefully inside the freezing water.

 

"You asshole!" I attempted to splash him with water as a 'revenge' but he pushed me downward again, laughing sincerely at my reaction. It was nothing serious, just for fun

 

As I managed to lift my head above the surface of the water again, I threw myself at him without even thinking, wanting to gain some heat from his body.

 

"You are so _evil_."

 

"And you are such a child. Look how your clutching yourself at me!" Magnus couldn't stop laughing.

 

"I'm going to freeze to death!" I clutched at his body even more, if that was possible. The temperature of the water caused my brain to stop functioning. I would never allow myself to get this close to him in a different situation.

 

A few moments later, the situation got more and more awkward. I tried to look anywhere but his face, gradually untangling my body from his.

 

He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him again, and with the other hand he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

 

His eyes grew darker than before, and his gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips. "I-, you-, what are you doing?" My voice came out as a whisper. I was forced to swallow the huge lump in my throat so I could make room to breathe again.

 

He hushed me, completely closing whatever gap there was left between us. He pressed his lips softly against mine, moving them slowly and gently. His lips felt firm yet certainly gentle. I eventually responded to the soft kiss which soon enough turned into a heated one. Magnus parted his lips and darted his tongue out, licking my closed lips which made me open them swiftly at the contact. I had no idea what to do with my tongue, I just let him do whatever he wants to do with it. When I felt him lightly sucking at it, a shiver ran down my spine causing me to slip out a deep moan unintentionally. The heat of the kiss made me totally forget the coldness of the water. I broke the kiss resting my forehead against his, only the sound of our deep breaths and the flowing of the water could be heard. 

 

We stayed like that for a good amount of time, until I broke in, "We should get going." I gulped down.

"Mhm, you're right." He agreed letting go of my waist.

We got out of the water, putting our clothes back on.

"Alec, you're shivering." Magnus pointed out looking over at me.

"I'll be just fine." I assured him, embarrassingly sneezing afterwards.

He chuckled, opening the door of the backseat of his car. He apparently grabbed a jacket that was previously left in there.

 

He tossed the jacket to me. "Here, put this on."

"Thank you." I responded, putting it on before hopping inside the car.

 

The ride back to my dorm was very quiet, low and soft music was playing over the radio in the background. Neither of us bothered to say anything. Though we did share a few small glances at each other every now and then. 

 

********

 

 "Alec is that you?" I heard Raphael's sleepy voice saying while closing the door.

 

"Yeah it's me." I quietly replied.

 

"Is there anything wrong? You're late." He shifted his body to the other side of the bed.

 

"No everything's fine, don't worry. Go back to sleep." A few minutes later his snores could be heard.

 

I went to check the time, it was half past two o'clock in the morning. Wow, time flied so fast.

 

I fell asleep thinking about no other thing than the kiss I shared with Magnus at the river. Why did he kiss me? We haven't even known each other for that long. Did he consider what happened a normal thing? Did he even feel anything at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


	6. The Jacket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sure he was busy doing other stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as always, I'm posting this and then going to bed.
> 
> I would really appreciate hearing your opinions on this story so far!
> 
> P.s: Why isn't it june 5th already?

 

The next day I woke up late for college. It looks like my alarm went off but I didn't hear it.

 

I got up quickly and went straight to the bathroom, my eyes caught a glimpse of Raphael still sleeping.

  
"Raphael get the hell up!" I shouted from the bathroom.

I randomly picked up some clothes and it turned out that I was wearing all black which is not a big problem for me.

  
"Raphael!" I repeated earning a small hum in response.

"Come on man we're already late." I grabbed the corner of his blanket and pulled it off him.

 

"Could we just skip." He yawned, finally getting up.

 

"No. Hurry up, I'll wait for you downstairs."

We already got used to going to college together. We would even wait for each other if the other person was late, and usually I'm the one who's always waiting. Raphael is such a heavy-sleeper.

  
About halfway down the stairs I remembered I still had Magnus' jacket. Thankfully Raphael didn't lock the door yet, so I went back in and picked the jacket up then I left again.

  
********

I didn't have time to look for Magnus, so I had to wait until lunch break to give him back his jacket.

 

I was walking down the hallway, carefully searching for him when I bumped into Simon.

 

"Hey Alec!" He said as he looked up and realized it was me.

 

"Hi. Have you seen Magnus?"

"Magnus? Yeah. I think he was heading to the lockers"

"Okay thank you." I gave him a small smile ready to walk away.

 

"Why? Do you want anything from him?"

I turned around to face him again, "Uh no. It's not important."

"If you need-"

"Simon I gotta go. See you at the cafeteria." I cut him off, and went to the lockers to look for Magnus.

 

  
I was walking there when I spotted Magnus. He wasn't alone though, he had a tall brunette pushed up against the lockers and they were having a full on make-out session. I accidentally stumbled over my own feet at the sight, holding rapidly onto the lockers that were right next to me in order not fall, which caused a very loud noise.

Magnus and that girl and probably everybody who was there turned their face towards me. My face heated up from embarrassment and I turned into a complete blushing mess. I stood up straight again attempting to fix my shirt.

 

"Alexander?" Magnus blurted out.

"Uh.. I'm- I wanted to give you back your jacket." I stammered out, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

There was a small awkward pause before Magnus spoke again. "Alright?"

I gulped down. "Yeah.." I saw the girl rolling her eyes at me before continuing to kiss down on his neck.

 

"So? The jacket?" Magnus' attention was still focused on me.

 

"Right! Here." I came a little closer and stretched my arm out handing it to him.

"Sorry for interrupting uh I- I'll go." I said as I was already walking away from them.

 

More than anything, I felt sorry for myself. I was stupid enough to let Magnus get close to me last night and allowed him to kiss me. I knew I shouldn't act so surprised to see him kiss other people. I mean, I didn't know him well after all, and what I only knew was enough to make me stay away from him.

 

********

  
"It's about time you finally show up." Raphael let out a chuckle. We turned our attention to where he was gesturing, Magnus was approaching the table. He laughed while he grabbed a chair to sit down.

 

"I'm sure he was busy doing other _stuff_." I broke in, regretting it afterwards.

  
Magnus waited a moment before speaking, "That's actually true. How did you know?" Casting a brief smirk, his gaze met mine.

 

I shrugged. "Lucky guess."

 

  
"Anyways!" Maia barged in. "Alec, Izzy. We wanted to let you know about a party we threw last year, it was mind-blowing. So we decided to throw one this year too, and we would really love if you two could come."

Izzy eagerly nodded "Of course! I could never miss a good party."

 

"How about you Alec?" Maia asked me.

"I don't think I w-" I was going to refuse but Magnus cut me off.

 

"My dear Maia, don't bother. You see, Alec here is a very busy man. He has lots of books that he needs to finish reading, we'd rather not annoy him. Am I right?"

I heard them slipping a few chuckles at what he said.

 

"Actually, I finished reading my books. I'm going to the party." I threw Magnus a glare, he pretended to hide his laugh.

 

********

"Izzy I don't wanna go." I dropped to my bed and sighed heavily.

  
"Really Alec? Did you call me and make me come all the way here just to tell me now that you're not going?" I rolled my eyes at her, as if she lived on the other side of the world.

 

  
"I didn't want to go in the first place. But you saw how they were making fun of me, I couldn't just say no!"

"Can you tell them that I suddenly got sick or something." I continued, hoping I'd convince her.

 

"Nop. Not happening, you're coming end of discussion." Izzy stated and got up to pick up some clothes for me.

  
"But Izzy." I protested again, pouting slightly at her.

  
"Don't give me that look. You missed all the high school parties before. I'm not letting you miss this one too." She picked up the outfit she chose, and tossed it at me.

 

"Here, wear these. I couldn't find anything more decent." I grabbed a pillow from behind me and threw it at her which made her laugh even harder.

 

  
"What's going on with you and Magnus by the way?" She questioned and turned around to let me change my clothes.

 

"What? Nothing. Why are you asking?" I replied.

"Oh shut up, I'm not stupid. There's a very obvious tension between you two. We're all slowly noticing that."

 

"It's nothing I promise. He's just a cocky prick who thinks that he's better than eveybody else." I huffed in annoyance.

  
"He's not that bad you know." She defended. "We've talked a couple of times and let me tell you he has a very good sense of fashion."

  
I rolled my eyes, "That doesn't make him any less of a prick."

 

She sighed. "Whatever you say brother."

 

"Okay I'm done. You could turn around if you want." She turned, and squeaked when she saw me.

 

"You look amazing!" She dramatically noted.

  
She walked closer to me, her hands reached up to my shirt. "What are you doing?"

 

"Unbuttoning your shirt, what does it look like I'm doing?"

I slapped her hands away. "Izzy this not really my department." I said rebuttoning them again.

 

  
"Alright then, let's go!" She exclaimed.

I stopped her. "Wait, do you know where the party is?"

"Yes. It's at some club near campus don't worry they told me where. Come on!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


	7. The Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you come to a party just to sit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you don't like this back and forth relationship with them, but I promise everything will be cleared up in the right time! 
> 
> I also know that you may think I rushed this up, but I have the story planned out, sort of, so there are still a LOT more to come!
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think about the whole situation? I love hearing your opinions!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=okv960)  
> 

  
Izzy and I arrived at the club where the party had already started, loud music was drifting through the busy atmosphere.

 

We made our way through the crowd, there was a lot more people than I expected. We were able to spot the guys quickly, it looked like they had just arrived as well.

Well, of course all of them except for Magnus, who was probably already dancing and drinking.

 

"You made it!" Maia was basically shouting over the loud music.

"Of course!" Izzy replied back.

 

I pulled out a chair for me in order to sit, and another one for Izzy who just rejected it and made her way to the dance floor along with Maia.

 

"Are you just going to sit there?" Raphael asked me while Simon tried to push him to the dance floor as well.

"Yes I'll be fine!" I assured him. I won't.

 

Moments later I was left alone, which made me really regret agreeing with Izzy and coming here in the first place.

"What would you like to drink?" The bartender interrupted my thoughts.

"Anything with no alcohol please." He gave me a surprised look before asking again, "Are you sure?" I nodded. He shrugged before going to bring me the drink.

 

I turned around to take a look at everyone, Raphael and Simon were all over each other. Maia and Izzy were unexpectedly dancing professionally. Clary and Jace were casually eating each other's faces. And Magnus, he had a girl in the front and a guy in the back. He was making out hard with the girl, and grinding back on the boy who had his face literally stuffed in Magnus' neck.

I shook my head at the sight, turning my back to them once again.

 

I was getting extremely bored and tired of girls coming and asking me to dance with them. I searched for Izzy again to tell her I was leaving. She was nowhere to be scene. I sighed to myself, picked up my phone and got up.

 

"Going somewhere?" Magnus appeared out of nowhere as I was walking towards the exit of the club.

 

"I'm leaving." I shortly answered then continued to walk away.

  
"Wait, we could just get out of here for a bit." I scanned him briefly, and accepted his offer. I had nothing else better to do.

 

He walked us to some table outside the club. He sat on the chair next to mine, the smell of alcohol off him made me flinch slightly.

 

He was holding a large bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Here. Drink this."

I shook my head faintly. "No thank you, I don't drink often."

 

  
"Did you come to a party just to sit?" He raised his eyebrow, gulping down some alcohol straight from the bottle.

  
"How did you know I was just sitting?" My lips curled to a smirk.  
"Were you watching me the whole time?" I continued.

 

"How could I not? I have always had a thing for _pretty_ things." He  flirted and I almost chocked on my own spit.

"T-thanks? I guess.." I was already blushing. God, I hate how his words make me feel.

  
"Come on, don't be so uptight like that." He handed me the bottle again, and I accepted it this time. Gulp after gulp I started to feel the alcohol kicking in. "This is very strong." I made a face after swallowing it.

 

He just hummed in response, and began to lean in closer.

I swiftly held up my hands to his face before he could get any closer.

  
"W-what do you think you're doing?" I stuttered nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked leaning in again.

"No! N-no, you can't just kiss me and kiss others at the same time!" I didn't know if it was me or the alcohol saying that.

"Oh, I _can't_?" His lips twitched into a smirk.

 

"No." I drank again.

 

"Don't tell me you too believe in relationships and all that crap?" He chuckled lightly.

I argued back. "Actually, yes I do."

  
"You get into a relationship, awesome. What's next? Change your statues on Facebook?" He cracked up laughing at his own joke.

 

"I don't even know why I still bother with you." I shook my head in disbelief  before getting up and stumbling my way through the club again.

 

********

 

I ordered another drink, with alcohol this time.

 

"Hi! I'm Mike." The guy sitting right next to me suddenly introduced himself to me.

"Hey, I'm Alec." I gave him a brief smile.

 

"Do you wanna dance?" The guy soon asked me.

"Thanks I'm good."

 

I glanced up at the dance floor, catching a glimpse of Magnus dancing again.

  
"Actually," I raised my voice to grab the boy's attention once again. "Let's dance." I won't let him ruin my mood more than it already was, while he go up there and have fun like nothing happened.

  
We started dancing, it was a little awkward at first but then I let myself flow with the music.

  
Through the dance, I made eye contact with Magnus. It meant nothing at first, just a small glance, however it got more intimate and intense. I tried to look away and ignore him, but I felt his eyes burning through my skin.

We locked our eyes again, I felt my cheeks almost stinging from the heat.

He started kissing the boy he was dancing with, purposely not breaking the eye contact with me. I finally managed to turn my face away from him, and focused on the dance. Tried to focus.

A song or two later, I noticed Magnus walking closer to where I was dancing.

"Would you mind if I steal him?" Magnus shouted over the music to the guy.

"Yes I do mind!" The guy responded back.

"Great, thank you!" Magnus sarcastically replied and gave him a fake smile after he grasped my arm and moved us to the corner of the dance floor.

 

He gripped my waist, and leaned in so far his lips brushed my ear. He spoke in a tone that almost made me shiver. "Dance with me."

He twirled his body so that his back was against my stomach, grinding slowly back on me. I shuddered at the move, and slowly started to sway my hips along with his.

 

  
I kept asking myself, what the hell am I doing? why am I allowing myself to be this close to him again? But my thoughts were pushed far away as soon as he spun to face me again.

 

He leaned in and started kissing down my neck, my jaw, my cheeks, anywhere but my lips.

"Let's get out of here." He didn't wait for my response before walking off. We ended up in a room somewhere in the club.

 

"Are we allowed in here?" I worriedly asked him.

 

"I don't think so but don't worry, it's my uncle's club anyways."

 

He pushed me down onto a couch, then he settled his legs on each side of my hips, straddling me. He captured my lips, a lusty growl spilling into the kiss after I bucked up against him. His tongue found its way through my mouth, making my breath hitch in my throat. He gripped the back of my neck to deepen the kiss more.

  
The sound of my pants zipper being opened was barely heard, I promptly placed my hand over his which had travelled halfway through my pants.

"Magnus." I breathed out.

  
He looked up at me, the expression on his face was unreadable. "What? Do you want me to stop? I-If yo-"

I cut him off, "N-no don't, don't stop." I didn't know if I had the courage to admit to myself that I wanted this if I was completely sober.

He went in for another kiss, his hand sliding down the waistband of my boxers, and he started stroking me slowly.

 

I broke the kiss letting my head fall back against the couch. "Magnus." A soft moan slipped past my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut.

He moved his hands faster and faster, which made me quiver under the touch.

"Magnus I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.. fuck!"

  
And everything went black from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


	8. Truth or Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll repeat my question, are you a virgin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished school! Now I'm able to concentrate more on this story and update more often. Thanks everyone for bearing with me. X
> 
> P.s: I'm so excited for season 2b! I think we'll have more malec scenes than we had on 2a. yay
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=72f7fl)  
> 

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover. My head was pounding, my throat was killing me, and it was hard for my eyesight to cope with the light beaming through the window. I'm never drinking again in my life.

"God, my head hurts like hell." I groaned as I got up, rubbing my head to reduce the pain.

"Wait there, I'll get you some pain-killers." Raphael's voice said from the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of pills and a cup of water. "Thanks man."

"Anyways, how did I get here? I can't remember anything from last night." I wondered settling the bottle to the side. He plopped down on his bed. "Magnus brought you." He answered shortly.

"Magnus, why him?" I asked, trying to remember what exactly happened.

He quirked his eyebrows. "I don't know, I could ask you the same thing. Were you two like together the whole night?"

Flashbacks from last night were slowly coming back. I remembered the little fight I had with Magnus outside the club, then dancing with a random guy, then leaving with Magnus to some room in the club and - oh..

I gulped hard, not wanting him to notice the sudden change in my facial expression. "No, absolutely not. He might've found me drunk and decided to drive me back here."

"Yeah, maybe." He responded ambivalently.

"So anyways since today is off, we were planning to go to jace's. He owns a house near college." Raphael suggested when I got out of the bathroom.

"Thanks but I can't, I have some studying to do. Also I'm never going to a party again." I grabbed my phone to check my any notifications.

"You have other time for that! And it's not really a party, there's gonna be some drinks that's it." He tried to convince me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Do you guys always do that? You know just party and drink."

"You could say that, yes. I mean we're in college what do you expect?" He replied sarcastically.

"Uh, is Magnus...going to be there?" I asked with a lower tone than usual.

He raised his eyebrows, "Do you not want to go because of him?"

"I- no I don't care if he'a going or not , I'm just asking."

Raphael twitched his lips into a smirk, "Oh really?"

"Totally." I answered shortly

"Alright then, no he won't be coming."

"You're lying" I quickly said back.

"So it's true, you don't wanna go because of him."

"I told you I don't care." I argued back.

"So?"

"So??"

Raphael sighed, "Alec, Magnus isn't going to be there."

"Okay then I'll come." I agreed, he just smiled in return.

I headed to the kitchen and dug into the stores of instant coffee and made myself a large mug.

"I'm going to Simon's. Do you want me to pick you up later?" Raphael asked from the door

"Yeah that would be great. When?"

"At seven." He said eventually.

********

" _Alec, Magnus isn't going to be there_." I whispered mockingly rolling my eyes at Raphael.

"I swear they told me he wasn't coming! Maybe he changed his mind or some shit. Alec just ignore him." Raphael replied defensively.

  
I waved at everyone, and sat at the couch next to izzy. She kept asking for the drinks every now and then.

They stood up and sat in a circle on the floor of the living room, I debating whether to join them or stay in my place.

  
Magnus had a dark-heard girl, who looked quite familiar positioned on his lap, they were pretty unaware of what was happening around them, too busy swallowing each other's faces.

"How come we never play truth or dare?" Maia suddenly asked. "I mean, it's supposed to be an important part of nights like this but we've never done it."

"Uh because it's lame? And we're not kids anymore?" Jace was the one to answer her.

"It actually isn't, plus we could make it a little more fun if you know what I mean. Like instead of truth or dare we could play truth or drink." Izzy jumped in.

Maia looked pleased with Izzy's answer, which made all of them agree to play. "The rules; you are supposed to take a shot for every question you don't answer."

"Alec, aren't you gonna join us?" Izzy looked at me from where she was sitting.

"Uh I'd rather just watch." I replied.

"Come on, what are you - a _chicken_?" Magnus taunted me as I brushed off Izzy's suggestion to play with them.

The only thing I wanted to do, was to ignore any of Magnus' stupid remarks which always piss me off.

"I'm not a chicken.." I muttered as I joined them, and sat next to Raphael.

They started the game innocently by asking Jace about his first time, in which he didn't answer, because he wasn't able to remember at all.

The game started heating up when the questions got more and more dirty and sexual, it made me a bit uncomfortable to be honest. I wasn't too interested to know where my sister and her last boyfriend used to fuck, or that one time Clary and Jace decided to give the whole concept of fifty shades of gray a try. Or even more, when Magnus had a foursome with two couples not so long ago.

I didn't realize it was my turn until their eyes were laid on me.  
"What?" I asked lifting my eyebrows at them.

"I'll repeat my question, are you a virgin?" Clary was asking me.

I hesitated before I answered. I knew that if I took a shot instead that would answer her question anyways. I exhaled heavily, and hoped that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Uh y-" Just when I was about to answer Magnus, of course, interrupted me. "Clary you should at least ask him more specifically, virgin in what way exactly?"

There was a moment of silent before Clary spoke again, "Oh wait, you're gay?"

I wasn't able to control myself, before I knew it I stood up and snapped at Magnus. "You are a fucking asshole you know that"

I stormed off the room angrily just wanting to get out, but Raphael followed me and grabbed my arm to stop me. "Alec, do you really think anyone would have any problem with you being gay?!" He asked as if it was the dumbest thing ever.

"I don't really give a shit about that, but whether I do or not he has no right to out me like this,"

"Look you're completely right, I'll make sure he apologizes for what he said, just please don't leave like that." Raphael pleaded which was the only reason that made me stay.

                 ********

I entered the kitchen and searched for a cup to have some water. I turned around to see Magnus walking closer. "I'm sorry." He sighed.  
"For?"  
He paused a bit before continuing, "For outing you, I shouldn't have done that."

"Alright." I briefly said, then turned around to place the cup in the sink. He shuffled a little closer, and kept looking over at me.

"You look hot." His expression suddenly changed. I was almost trapped between his body and the sink behind me. I didn't reply to him, couldn't think of anything to say. I closed my eyes when Magnus touched my cheek with gentle fingers, and swallowed hard before carefully pushing him back and moving away.

"You shouldn't.. you shouldn't touch me" I found myself saying.

"Really? Last night you were saying otherwise." A small smirk formed on his face.

"What happened last night was a mistake, I-I should've stopped you." I tried to sound like I regretted what happened between us. I don't know if I actually do.

His smirk turned into what looked like a frown, "I asked you more than one time if you want me to stop! Why didn't you say anything!" His voice was getting louder.

"I'm not saying it's your fault! It's mine. I'm the foolish one who let someone like you near me to begin with." Even after everything he does to make me feel like crap, I hate when I say things that may hurt him in any way.

 

"Boys, is there any problem?" Maia thankfully interjected as she went to grab more drinks.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Um no, I was just leaving actually." I said again. It was meant for Magnus more than it was for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like! xx


End file.
